Blue Hearts
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: Tsurugi and Aoi were good friends. But they think they have made a bad selection in their lives... (KyouAoi)


_**Rosu: Whoa, hai minna-san... I have posr the story too late (in hours) I'm alone because Robin is sleeping... Weeell, here is another KyouAoi fanfic! But this in my own way. (no requested!) WARNING LECTOR! The characters are VERY OOC in this fanfic! Rated T for some violence... **_

_**Robin: ZzZ... Rosy... don't... own... Inazuma... characters... zZz...**_

_**Rosy: Enjoy it! **_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Two little children were running at the street. They have an ice-cream on their hands.

"Come on, 'Chu-Chu'!"

"Yes, 'Aoichii'!"

Tsurugi and Aoi were at the park, running and eating ice-cream, happily. Suddenly, a bully apeared.

"Heey, little children... I wanna your ice-cream!"

Tsurugi was too scared, but Aoi protects him.

"OK... But don't hurt 'Chu-Chu' or..." She gaves him her ice-cream. The bully went away.

"But, you're ice-cream!" Tsurugi said with tearful eyes. Aoi smiled to him.

"Don't worry! I only want to protect you!" Tsurugi looked at her.

"Aoichii... I love you!" He hugged her. "When we were older... Can we be... a couple? You know?"

"No much, but OK! I also love you!"

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_MUCH TIME LATER.._.

_**AOI'S POV**_

It has been a day more... until I realized my mistake... I'm now at home, with my boyfriend, Taiyou. He is sleeping in the sofa and I'm just looking at him. I'm thinking if I have done

the correct thing. I miss him... My chilhood best friend, Tsurugi Kyousuke. But... I decided to stay with Taiyou, another of my friends. He was so sweet and kind, but... Those days he has changed a bit. And I thing he is in love with another person...

"Uaah... Mmm, Aoi?" He awoke. He looked at me and then he smiled. I just stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Do... Do you want something to eat, Tsuru- Ah!" It was too late. I have said the word Tsuru-...

Taiyou came to the kitchen, angry. "AGAIN? Again thinking in that badass?" He looked at me. I was scared.

"Do... DO NOT CALL TSURUGI A BADAAS!" I shouted to him. Taiyou gave me a slap.

I fell to the ground and I shrugged. Then I began to mourn with my hands on my face.

"You...! Eh? S-sorry, Aoi!" Taiyou hugged me. I was too scared so I hugged him too.

But that meant nothing to me. I did not love him as much as Tsurugi. I pushed him and I went outside the house. I the only thing I want is to stay away from Taiyou... He didn't love me. But I can't search Tsurugi. He is with... His... Girfriend. This words destroy me. I lost the love of my life and I cannot do nothing. Only cry in a corner... With that boy... Maybe Taiyou has some reason. Tsurugi was a little... badass. He has a girfriend but he does what he wants. I don't know why. He started to drink also. I'm worried about him...

* * *

**TSURUGI'S POV**

Today. Again a borring day, with that girl. I decided to go to the bar I usually went but today...

"Tsurugi-kun!" Cried that shorty girl. "Are you going again to this horrible place?"

"Tsk, it is not of your concern." I said and then I went to the door. But that shorty girl hold my arm.

"Tsurugi... We are a couple! So, we need to stay toghether!" I looked at her, and I frowned.

"That words... Remind me of HER!" I pushed her. She looked at me with tearful eyes.

"AH! Don't hurt me! Fei!" She shouted, hystericaly. Then the 'bunny boy' came.

"What happen? Tsurugi, what are you doing?"

"Tsk." I went outside and I leave that two alone.

I hate myself. Only for a girl, I changed my life (in the bad mode). I can only think in her. I hope she will be happy... So I arrived to the bar, and I entered there.

* * *

_**AOI'S POV**_

I was so sad and I decided to calm myself. I was walking in the street and I saw a little bar in a courner. I entered here. I'm not that type of girl, who passes her life inside a bar. I only entered for the sadness I was carring. But here the troubles started. A man who was beside me, grabbed my arm.

"Hehehe... Come with me." He pushed me out the sit. I want to shout but I couldn't, because the man was covering my mouth and also the music was too loud. We get out the bar when... He crashed with someone in the entrance of the bar. The man and I fell to the ground and the boy pouted.

"Look where you go!" The boy shouted. The man and I were terrified.

"Go-gommenasai... N-now let's go... " The man said and then he grabbed my arm. I nodded, but then I realized what I had done. I was ready to scream again but ...

* * *

_**TSURUGI'S POV**_

It's she! Aoi Sorano! The girl... That I really love! But... What is she doing with that all man?

I saw her face and her movements weren't common. If she... NO! I cannot allow this!

* * *

_**AOI'S POV**_

The man pushed me again, but suddenly... The man slumped on the floor. I was free! I want to start running and go no where... My life has no meaning without him... I stood up and I was disposed to run when... That boy grabbed my arm. I was so scared and the first I thought was that, now, that boy will try to kidnap me, but then...

"A-Aoi?" He stammered with his deep voice. I reconize it inmediatly. Then I look at his face. That navy-blue hair, that deep orange eyes and his smile...

"Tsurugi-kun... " I hugged him tightly and began to mourn. "T-Tsurugi-kun!"

He also hugged me with his warm arms and rested his head on my forehead. When he do that I fell happy for five seconds. Only... Because then... He scared me.

* * *

_**TSURUGI'S POV**_

I began to tremble, I don't know why, but... She was... Next to me... The person that I love is on my arms!

"Tsu-Tsurugi-kun, are you OK?" She wanted to go but ... I would not let her. No. I have been alone, well with this shorty girl all this time. And I made a bad election. But now I will change it...

* * *

_**AOI'S POV**_

I remember that Tsurugi pushes me to him. I really love him, but I still have boyfriend. So, I can't do nothing. He wants it or not I have to come back with Taiyou...

"Tsurugi-kun... I need to... EH?!" I notice that he was... crying?

"Aoi... I love you! My life sucks and to top it off I have to go out with someone I do not even love! You have left a mark too deep in myself... that I started drinking! At just my age... My brother is in very bad condition at the hospital... Things get worse ... Even I arrived to try to suicide ... For the pain I felt at not having you around...

That words destroyed me. Completely. He was crying and to top it he sais me all that?

"Tsurugi-kun... Why we don't start again?" I caressed his soft navy-blue hair.

"Aoi... You will do it?"

"Yes! Of course! Because I love you... And also, you need help. You need to stop drinking, Tsurugi. And stop doing crazy things Tsurugi! You aren't a badass, OK?" I started to cry again. He caressed my hair, I can feel his palid and cold hands in my head. His face was near mine. If he kisses me? No, now no... I pushed him.

"Tsurugi. I need to go now, OK?" He stared at me with his deep eyes.

"Why? No, don't go... " He grabbed my chest. But I pushed him again.

* * *

_**TSURUGI'S POV**_

I was getting angrier by moments. I want to stay with her... But she pushed me...

"Aoi... " I hugged her again, but AGAIN she pushed me. I finaly lost control.

"I... I... " She looked at me.

"What?"

"I SAID THAT YOU WILL STAY HERE, OK!?" I shouted to her. When I return to myself... It was too late... She started to mourn.

"You... You're like Taiyou!" She ran away from me.

* * *

_**AOI'S POV**_

I arrived at the entrance of the house and outside... Was Taiyou, waiting for me. He ran to me.

"Aoi! I was worried about you!" He stared at me, with his shining blue eyes... But for me it was nothing.

"..." I didn't say anything, I have just continued walking. He grabbed my arm.

"Aoi, what happen? It's for the-"

"It's for that you don't love me!" I shouted. Then I realized what I say and I looked at him. He had tearfull eyes.

"A-Aoi... Tsurugi, really?"

"What?"

"He AGAIN!?" Taiyou was furious and he started hitting me again.

"Ah! Taiyou stop!"

"YOUUU!" A deep voice shouted. "LET HER GO! NOW!" It was Tsurugi! He ran to Taiyou and start fighting with him.

"No! Please, minna, stop!" I said but they continue. Tsurugi punched Taiyou in the face and he faints.

"Aoi, call an ambulance. Then come with me." I did that Tsurugi told me.

We went to the park. He hold my hands. "Aoi... Now we can start from zero! I have just cut with the shorty giirl." He caressed my check.

"But I don't have cut with Taiyou-kun... "

Tsurugi looked at me. "Do you like him?"

"No! I have no feeling for him!"

"So, Aoi? That's it!" He smiled.

"Tsurugi... " We kissed here. It was... Whoa, the most amazing kiss I have never... Well, you know! It was plenty of love... Tsurugi is really the boy that I love...

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

The next days Aoi and Tsurugi were dating. And allso their lifes changed again... But in the good way. Taiyou and Kinako have meet many times and they are now a couple... But Taiyou still love Aoi... And he is planning his revenge...

* * *

**_Rosy: I will make a sequel... Now the fanfic... Strange? Curious? Cute? Short? Many mistakes? (It was too late, OK?) Characters very OOC? Well, for mistakes and also comments, please review! That's all! See you! ;D_**

**_Tsurugi: I'm not a badass..._**

**_Rosy: Yes, you are! Cute badass!_**

**_Tsurugi: *sighs*_**


End file.
